


Intentions

by omnisan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I mean you're preferably female as am I bc that's how I write things, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Reaper can't stay away





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sorta as a prompt I saw on Tumblr a v long time ago, so long IDR what the actual prompt was, my b

Two weeks ago, the sight of a wispy, black figure sitting on your créme colored couch would've scared the hell out of you. Now, you kicked your shoes off, tossed your purse on the coffee table, and sat next to the smoky man.

“Rough day?” He rasped.

“Yeah, I have a headache.” You closed your eyes, leaning your head back. “I'm surprised to see you here early.” 

The odd man, who only went by the name Reaper to you, disappeared into thin air only to return a moment later with a glass of water and some pills. Again, you would've normally found all of this to be odd, but you've since become accustomed to it. 

Two weeks ago you came home to find yourself at gunpoint and very afraid. A man donned in all black wanted answers for something beyond your knowledge. He was noticeably unusual. Trails of smoke followed him and rose from his body as he hid behind a white mask. He could disappear and turn into smoke whenever he wanted. He was not human, as far as you were concerned.

But he didn't pull the trigger. You couldn't call the police on him, they wouldn't believe you. On top of that, you were sure he wouldn't leave any traces behind, only making you out to seem crazy. So instead, you offered to help him in his quest, assuming it would get him off your back.

But it didn't. He returned the next night, as well as the night after that. As he opened up more, you no longer feared this unusual man. In fact, you two now acted like roommates. Reaper had come nearly every evening, allowing you to rant about your day, as he hardly spoke, or even simply sat with you as you watched a movie. 

“Thanks.” You said, accepting what he brought you. 

He nodded, reluctant to say much more. After taking two pills, you headed off to your room to change out of your work clothes. Your unmade bed looked so inviting, but you needed to make dinner…or order takeout. 

“Do you want anything to eat?” You asked, walking out of your room. 

Reaper was gone and you frowned. Aside from him, you had no one else to talk to, not including co-workers. You actually enjoyed his odd presence. On occasion you got him to speak, sometimes letting bits and pieces of information slip. 

So you did your research. Reaper was on the hunt for his acclaimed arch enemy Jack Morrison. Everything you found pointed to Jack being dead, but you weren't sure if telling Reaper this would be a good idea. He seemed to edge toward a psychopath according to internet results. 

A knock on your door alerted you that your Chinese takeout had arrived. You sat alone on your couch, munching on sesame chicken and lo mein while watching reruns of reality TV shows. Black smoke to your right caught your attention. Reaper was back.

“Where'd you go? You didn't even tell me you were leaving.” 

“Sorry. I had business to take care of.” 

“Do you want some food? I ordered enough to share.”

Reaper pointed to his masked face in silence. 

“You can take it off, I don't judge.” 

“I can't eat that anymore.” 

“Ah, yeah, it's packed full of sodium and probably clogs your blood vessels. I just didn't feel like cooking.” 

You focused on the television yet again, until commercials. Reaper still silently sat beside you.

“Can I ask you something?” You looked at him.

“What?” 

“How do you, you know…disappear and stuff?” 

Reaper was silent for a moment. “My cells are constantly growing and decaying at a rate too fast for normal humans.” 

“Woah, that's interesting. So is that why you don't take your mask off?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright. Still, I won't judge you if you decide to take it off.” 

Your show returned and you went quiet. Reaper stayed for a while before disappearing again, and you took your leave to bed. 

 

“How goes the search for Jack?” 

Reaper grunted. It wasn't going well, you figured. You had no further evidence to share with Reaper, yet he stayed. 

“Sorry I can't be of more help.” 

He took the wet dish from your hand, drying it and placing it on the counter. You had been doing dishes when he appeared this night, so he helped you despite your protests. Reaper was quite kind, or at least he was to you. With his help, the two of you finished rather quickly, so you grabbed a couple beers from the fridge and sat on the couch. You offered a bottle in your hand, but Reaper declined.

“I guess I should've asked first.” 

After popping the cap off and taking a large sip, you sat back and relaxed. Work hadn't been as stressful today, but you still hated it. The TV quietly played more re-runs you could care less about, leaving you to think. 

“Would you say we're friends?” 

From behind the mask, you were sure reaper was eyeing you intently, “What?” 

“Well, you know, you're over here all the time, but we don't really talk a lot.” 

Reaper hummed in acknowledgement of your accurate statement. 

“Sorry, that was really forward of me. I get kinda funny when I drink sometimes.” You laughed it off. “I do have something I want to tell you, though.”

Reaper waited in silence as you organized your thoughts before spilling the beans.

“I think that Jack guy you're looking for has been dead.” 

For the first time, Reaper laughed. His voice boomed throughout the apartment, making you jump. 

“Jack's not dead.” He said. “He's just hiding.” 

“I don't know, the articles I read sounded pretty convincing about his death.” 

“He always liked to trick people.” 

“He was a part of Overwatch, though. I thought that meant he was a good guy?” 

“Was. You don't know him like I did.” 

“Were you guys close at one point?” 

Reaper crossed his arms and you took the hint. Too personal. You emptied the remains of your bottle before opening the one meant for Reaper. When the time came, you grabbed a third bottle from the fridge and returned to your spot beside Reaper.

“Should you be drinking that much?” 

“Aw, someone's concerned about me.” You playfully punched his shoulder, heat radiating from him. “Wow you're hot.” 

It was the first time you had any physical contact and you were surprised, but it was easy to connect the dots. Constantly growing and decaying cells probably produced heat energy at a faster rate, making him extremely warm. Perhaps it helped with the misting too.

“If you can disappear and like, mist, can you change shape too?” Your eyes were transfixed on a billow of smoke near his shoulder. 

He sighed, “No.” 

“That would be super cool.” You smiled. “You're pretty cool, though.” 

Reaper hummed again, now noting your proximity to him. His warmth drew you in. Before you knew it, you were being carried off to bed. Reaper turned the lights out before disappearing into the night. 

 

You made the effort to dress nicely, even doing your hair and makeup. Your co-workers had invited you, as well as most of the department, to go out drinking after work. You figured you could take the opportunity and connect with your co-workers for once, and possibly make friends. 

Despite your efforts, you got easily bored and found your way to the bar. For a while, you sat alone, until Aaron sat beside you, striking up a conversation.

“Kinda boring, huh? I'm not much of a social butterfly myself.”

You smiled in agreement. You felt out of place and decided to drink the oddity away. 

“You look really nice, by the way.” 

“Thanks.” 

One beer turned into six and before you knew it, your head started to spin. Aaron offered to help you home, which was more than you could ask for. With his hand around your waist, he helped you through the door.

You were not expecting Reaper to be waiting for you. Nor were you expecting him to materialize in front of you and grab you, Aaron shouting behind you. You tried to fight back but Reaper was much too strong. The two of you quickly disappeared, then reappeared seconds later where you dropped to your knees and regurgitated from too much alcohol and disorientation. 

The cement floors felt rough on your hands and knees, Reaper offered a hand to help you stand. Despite what just happened, you took his hand in confusion.

“Where am I?” You asked as he led you down a hallway. 

Reaper didn't respond, only shoved you in the direction of another man in black.

“Contain her. Watch her.” He had unfinished business to tend to.

The man didn't question him, “Yes sir.”

“What?” You asked, no replies incoming. 

The man shoved you into a room, locking the door behind you. You pounded on the door, hoping someone would let you out, but that moment of freedom never came. In your drunken state, you didn't have the energy to keep fighting it, so you sat down. The room you were in was too dark, but you could feel boxes around you. You were locked in a storage room. The darkness was like a trance, putting you to sleep as you slumped against the boxes. 

Arms lifted you up, and you stirred from your nap.

“Reaper?” 

“Go back to sleep.” 

You watched him with one eye as you nuzzled closer for his warmth. The storage room had been cold. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

He said not a word, taking you into a new room. With a gentle ease, he placed you on the edge of a bed, which only invited the drowsiness back. 

 

When you woke up, your eyes scanned the room. This was not your room, nor a room you were familiar with. Aside from the bed being warm and comfortable, the rest of the interior seemed uninviting. Your eyes were drawn to the window, the only light source, where a figure stood.

“Reaper?” You called out hesitantly.

His hands grabbed the white mask, placing it over his face before turning toward you. His next steps led him to sit at the foot of the bed. 

“Where am I?” 

“A safe place.” 

Your face contorted in confusion. Were you unsafe before? You mind raced to fill in details, and you remembered the previous night.

“You…you took me. And Aaron?”

“I took care of him.”

“You took care of him? As in…” 

Reaper nodded. The bells of alarm started going off in your head but you tried not to panic. 

“Are you going to…take care of me too?” 

“I was protecting you from that fool.” 

“What?” 

“His intentions with you were not good.” 

“And yours are?” 

Reaper paused and looked away. “I care about you.” 

His words took you by surprise, “You care?” 

“I should've left and never went back, but you…” 

You crawled forward, placing your hand on one of his gloved hands. Your other hand lifted toward his mask. With his other hand, he grabbed yours to stop you, but your eyes begged him to see what was beneath. Red eyes stared back at you from a heavily scarred face. Reaper was waiting for you to judge him, but you said nothing. 

“What is your real name?” 

“Gabriel.” 

“Gabriel Reyes.” You heard of him from your internet searches. 

“Yes.” 

“I'm glad you came back.”


End file.
